


Chocolates and Flowers

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Found Family, Gift Giving, Jack is a good kid, M/M, Sibling teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Team Free Will 2.0.--“Jack asked if Valentine’s was strictly for people who were dating-- he seemed confused by the sheer amount of candy available for the holiday. I told him it was also to celebrate friends and family, reminding people you love and appreciate them.” The corner of his mouth curled up. “He asked if he could buy you, me, and Sam boxes of chocolate.”





	Chocolates and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Valentine's Day fic. Whoo! Go me. Sorry, been sick with the flu. Wanted to write more fics, but this one was a struggle to get out. Can't really fault me. I did try. And I hope you enjoy it.

“You know what they say,” Dean drawled, arms folded and shoulder against the door frame of the workout room, “keep making that face and it’s gonna get stuck that way.” His smirk grew as his brother’s wrinkled brow grew more pronounced. “Or, in this case, your limbs are gonna get stuck that way.”

On the yoga mat, muscles trembling with the effort to hold a contorted pose, Sam’s expression became sharp lines. “ _Shut up_ , Dean. I am trying to concentrate.”

“I suddenly have the urge for pretzels. Do you know if they were on the grocery list?” He angled his head. “I guess we could make our own. Big, soft pretzels with cheese sauce or garlic and--”

Sam collapsed out of the pose, quickly shoving up onto his elbow to glare. “I dunno, Dean, why don’t you go ask if Cas and Jack got pretzels? Or call and ask them to pick up some if they aren’t back yet.” His eyes narrowed. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t purposely annoy me--”

“I would never!”

“Dean, I am warning you: you are _this close_ to earning prank retribution unlike anything you could be prepared for. Leave me in peace.”

“I just wanted to help you correct your form, Sammy.”

“You are _so_ close.” He glared. “Call Cas and Jack and aggravate them instead. Heck, maybe you can meet them in town.”

Grinning, Dean pushed away from the wall. “Alright, alright. Just don’t forget to use your Life Alert if you get stuck and need us to unfold you.” He pivoted, waving over his shoulder. “Have fun with your Flopping Fish pose!”

“Jerk!” Sam called after him.

Dean chuckled, head ducked and shoulders shaking as he strolled through the corridors.

They didn’t get to do it often enough, but sometimes it was fun to pretend the monsters didn’t exist and just act like regular siblings instead, playfully ribbing each other knowing the other meant nothing by it.

To make up for the teasing, he’d ask Sam if he wanted to help make dinner that night since it was Dean’s turn to cook.

Typically, Sam didn’t really cook. They’d adopted a system since coming to live in the bunker-- stables they knew Sam could cook without it exploding or burning or… yeah. Sam was a whiz at many things, but for whatever reason, cooking had never been one of them, no matter how many times Dean patiently instructed him.

Sam could say what he wanted to the contrary, but for all his dimples and empathic eyes, he had a pride streak as wide as his back. Dean was reasonably sure it came from growing up on the road, always standing out as the new kid in not new clothes.

Dean had spent most of his life learning to do a type of yoga himself, but around Sam’s issues and to his father’s expectations. He could twist himself into a pretzel and Jacob’s freaking ladder.

They could all use a night in. He and Sam could cook dinner, the four of them inevitably ending up in the Cave watching movies.

More importantly, they would not be rushing to hunt some monster in an abandoned barn off an unmarked highway or whatever the ghost story and crisis of the day was.

Whatever reservations he’d initially had about all the hunters brought over from the other world, Dean was grateful for all the hands on deck and boots on the ground. It meant they got to take a knee more often. Got to focus on teaching Jack about being a person instead of just a hunter. Got to enjoy living in a world that still existed because they’d saved it five times over.

As he rounded the corner into the War Room, Dean pulled up short, head canting.

Castiel was sitting on the map table, looking down at a bouquet of white daisies. There were several flat, red boxes spilling out of a cloth bag beside him.

Dean's eyes slid from the boxes of chocolate to the man looking down at the bouquet like it had presented him with a choice he couldn’t make.

The corners of Dean’s mouth pulled down. “They mark down Valentine’s chocolates early?” he questioned, coming into the room. Cas jerked in surprise, head snapping up. Dean faltered, swaying back on his foot, palms raised. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out through his nose, he shook his head and rubbed his temple. “No, it’s not you. I just… I was thinking.”

Nodding, Dean came closer, jerking his chin at all the candy in the small tote bag. “What’s up with the candy?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Your ‘unattached drifter Christmas,’ I believe.” Dean snorted and waved off the phrase. “Jack asked if Valentine’s was strictly for people who were dating-- he seemed confused by the sheer amount of candy available for the holiday. I told him it was also to celebrate friends and family, reminding people that you love and appreciate them.” The corner of his mouth curled up. “He asked if he could buy you, me, and Sam boxes of chocolate.”

His eyes fell to the candy as his insides went all soft and melty. “That’s so sweet.” He huffed an embarrassed laugh, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “That kid is amazingly thoughtful and kind. It always catches me off-guard.”

“He is at that.”

Dean flicked Castiel a glance, their eyes meeting. “He gets it from you, you know.”

A smile curling the corner of his mouth, he ducked his head. “I don’t know about that. I’m not actually his father. Not his biological father.” The smile lessened. “Even if it feels like I am and that he is.”

Dean's eyes played over the lines of his face, an impulsive urge making him reach out, bumping Cas’ forearm with his knuckles. Physical contact while resisting the need to lay a hand on his shoulder, give it a squeeze.

“He still takes after you,” he urged. “And he sees _you_ as his father and _claimed you_ as his father. Biological or not, Cas. He’s still your son.” He bumped him again, making blue eyes look at him, a brow raised. “And he’s a good kid.” His mouth split into a wider smile, hint of teeth flashing as he nodded to the daisies Cas held. “Flowers his idea, too?”

Tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip, Castiel straightened, head angled and eyes dropping away from Dean’s to contemplate the cheerful bouquet.

“No, actually. I think I had a bit of a midlife crisis when Jack started asking questions and I fumbled to explain.”

Dean’s eyes danced with laughter and mischief. “Impulse buy?”

He hummed and waggled his head, before shrugging, too blue eyes finding his again as he held out the bundle. “They’re for you, actually.”

Dean jerked, brows raised high and eyelashes fluttering as he looked down at the flowers and back to Castiel.

He accepted them, awkward and automatic, as his brain struggled for a response amidst its current systems failure.

“I don’t say it enough,” Castiel began, his eyes locked on Dean, body leaning forward like giving him his whole attention was more important than anything else around them, “but I do appreciate you. And Jack’s quest to show his love for his family somehow reminded me that I come from a family that doesn’t love each other. We don’t show love, we aren’t given love, and I had a moment of clarity that I am entirely too old and too tired to shove things down and hide them instead of living with them. So, in the spirit of Jack’s desire to show love and appreciation for his family... as well as the more popular interpretation of the holiday,” his eyes danced over Dean’s face, and Dean held his breath, “I love-- and appreciate-- you, Dean Winchester.”

The heat of a blush rushed Dean’s face and he jerked his gaze away, feeling hot all over. His stomach went to chaos inside him, his head too loud. His heart pounded so hard he could barely hear or think over the noise.

His face burned under the unrelenting gaze of Cas’ eyes on him, the weight of the flowers he struggled to keep steady in trembling hands.

“I, uh…” He wet his lips, chancing a glance at Cas before jerking his gaze away again. “I…”

“There you are,” Jack greeted, coming into the room with a smile.

Cas looked at him over his shoulder. Dean wondered how he could be so serene and calm in the face of what sounded like… like…

Jack’s eyes fell to the flowers, and his grin widened. “Oh, he gave them to you! Good!” He reached for the tote bag on the table, pulling out one of the boxes and offering it with a self-satisfied and pleased smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Clasping his bottom lip between his teeth, Dean tried and failed to bite back the embarrassed smile that swept over his face. He took the outstretched box, passing it to the hand holding his flowers so he could bring the kid in for a one-armed hug. “Happy Valentine’s Day, kid.”

Jack looked between them, a smile stretched ear-to-ear with that child-like pleasure that reminded him how much of a kid he still was.

He grabbed two boxes of chocolates, handing one to Cas. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Castiel.”

Fondness swimming in his eyes, he smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jack.”

He pivoted, heading for the hallway. “I’m going to go find Sam now.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “He’s in the middle of yoga. Why not leave it on his bed with a note?”

“Okay!”

Dean was still grinning when Jack disappeared around the corner. He dropped his head, wishing he could hide the swell of affection he felt from showing all over his face.

“He’s such a good kid.”

“That he is,” Castiel agreed.

Green eyes settled on the bouquet in his hands, and the earlier tension snatched at Dean’s insides, pulling them taut. He looked at Cas who was still staring at the hallway Jack had disappeared in. His face was soft, the shadow of a smile at the corner of pink lips.

Dean swallowed.

Thing of the matter was, Jack was onto something. _Cas_ was onto something. For all the self-sacrificing they did, they took for granted the others knew their feelings, very rarely saying such sentiments aloud unless they were facing down do-or-die circumstances once more.

Dean realized… how not okay that was.

He knew Sam knew Dean loved him. Dean had _raised_ the kid. Taught him to walk, to talk, to swim. He'd taught him how to do Dad’s obstacle courses and helped him study to pass his tests in school. He'd _tried_ to show him how to cook. Dean would die for him, _had_ died for him. But Dean couldn’t remember a time he’d ever told his brother he loved him. That seemed… wrong, somehow.

He looked at Cas and felt the same.

Castiel had come into his life like a hurricane, the two of them twisting up in each other until they were so impossibly tangled they were holding onto each other as forces tried to pull them apart. More than just their friend, he was their best friend-- _Dean’s_ best friend-- and a permanent part of him. Whether it was standing side-by-side to save the world, or Dean offering commentary and jokes when he coaxed Castiel into having a movie marathon with him, Cas was apart of Dean and apart of his life, and Dean wanted to keep it that way.

“I love and appreciate you, too,” he rasped. Castiel blinked and looked at him. “I’m sorry I’ve never told you.”

Castiel smiled, warm but polite and not reaching his eyes.

Maybe it was Dean’s fault Cas didn’t seem to get what he was saying, perhaps it was because Cas was so used to not being valued enough by his family, but the sad, resigned way Cas looked away, rubbed at his empty hands that no longer held the flowers meant for Dean…

Carefully setting the daisies and chocolate on the illuminated surface with unsure hands, Dean moved further into Cas’ personal space, almost between his knees as he touched careful fingers to his thigh, eyes searching.

“Hey.” Castiel started like he’d drifted off in his thoughts, blue eyes snapping to Dean’s face and widening at his proximity. Dean swallowed, fighting hard to hold his gaze and not let his eyes run away like his heart seemed intent to. He reached forward, knuckle just touching under Cas’ chin. “I mean that in the popular interpretation of the day, too.”

Cas' eyes went wide and alight.

Dean breathed shallowly, amazed he was able to with the panic and adrenaline and raw nerves roaring through his veins and in his head.

Pads of his fingers brushed against stubble as he reached forward, curling his fingers around the back of Castiel’s neck and into dark hair.

Cas’ seemed to be struggling to breathe as well, lips parted and eyes darting over his face as he reached up to curl fingers around Dean's wrist. His other hand curled in the front of Dean’s shirt, drawing him forward with no resistance, eyes sliding shut just as their mouths met in a soft, timid touch.

Dean shifted his weight, pushing in closer until he was between Cas’ thighs, the hand that had been on his knee sliding up to settle on his waist.

Cas sighed into the kiss, growing more assured. His fingers slid up Dean's chest to curl in his hair as they kissed and nipped at each others’ mouths.

Light-headed with nerves and relief, Dean gently clasped Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away in a haze.

“Cas,” he breathed.

Castiel hummed in response, nosing at Dean's jaw in soft, sweet affection.

Someone cleared their throat.

Every joint and muscle stiffening, Dean punched out a sigh and let his head drop to Cas’ shoulder. Castiel chuckled.

“Sam, you have the _worst_ timing,” he growled.

He couldn’t even be angry when fingers were threading through his hair and smoothing down his neck, lips pressing to his temple.

Dean lifted his head, meeting Cas’ mouth with his once more in a lingering touch of lips before dragging himself away and turning to his brother. He arched a brow.

“Done with yoga?”

To his credit, Sam was blushing, shoulders hunched and head down in that ‘oops’ face he'd done since he was a toddler.

Hazel eyes flicked to them and then away like he wasn’t sure where to look, which Dean found hilarious given they were both fully dressed and the kisses had been chaste. Sam pointed toward the hallway.

“I-I was just going to get water…”

He blushed even darker, head turned in a way so his hair would have obscured his face if he hadn’t had it still pulled back in a ponytail.

“Did you see Jack?” Dean asked.

He blinked, looking at him before a smile spread across his lips. “I did.”

Bobbing his head, Dean leaned back, hands gripping the edge of the table. Castiel was a steady line of contact and buzzing heat on one side.

“Was gonna see about having family night,” Dean stated, voice casual. “Jack’s thinking sort of cemented it. I figured you and me could cook dinner, then we could all hang out, watch a movie, and have a night in. What do you say?”

Sam straightened, grin bringing out his dimples. “Yeah, sure.”

Dean turned his head. “Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.”

He grinned, pressing into him with just the slightest pressure. “Excellent.”

 

In the dim light of the cave, Dean was comfortable.

They let Jack pick the movie since he’d bought them all chocolates. _Frozen_ was playing, and Dean couldn’t complain.

Dressed in pajamas and warm beneath the blanket, he shifted, settling further into his seat at the end of the couch.

Castiel sat beside him, turning his head at Dean’s movement. Sam was on his other side, eyes fixed on the screen.

Jack, in a fashion Dean found impossibly endearing and made him love the kid more, was seated cross-legged on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, eyes transfixed.

His eyes swept from Jack to Cas and Sam.

Sam had a box open across his lap and chocolate poised at his lips. His head tilted as he focused on the events playing out.

Beside him, Cas caught his eye, and Dean smiled.

Tentatively, Dean withdrew his arm from beneath the blanket, eyes lowered as he slid his fingers down Castiel’s forearm.

Cas twisted his hand, palm up, as calloused fingers brushed over skin in a slight drag until their palms met, fingers slotting together.

Heart hammering in his chest,  Dean flicked Cas a glance from underneath the fan of his lashes, silently asking if it was alright.

Cas smiled and squeezed his hand, thumb rubbing over Dean’s skin and making him fizz and melt on the inside.

Blushing, he fought back a smile as he turned his attention back to the tv, only managing to suppress it to a smirk.

Dean loved his life and his family.

This was definitely the best Valentine’s Day ever.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to always properly feed and water your fanwork creators: like, comment, kudos, reblog (and tag), and rec their fics/gifs/graphics/artwork/podfics/vids/other works to your friends. You may think they probably get praise already, but I promise you they don't. And certainly not enough. Small things will make their day and WEEK. If you're reading a fic/comic, watching an edit, admiring art, or something else, be it for the first time or the fiftieth, let the creator know.


End file.
